Saigo no Gift
by SkyEveningwind
Summary: A SasuNaru story. Note: For YAOI readers only. I don't own the characters. This is about Naruto's birthday. How will Sasuke accept the truth behind Naruto's health? Will he continue taking his bestfriend's life or not?


Saigo no Gift 

Early in the morning, Sasuke intruded on Naruto's house and woke his cute friend at the same time.

" Get up and ready… We're going to somewhere ", The Uchiha commanded. Naruto languidly got up from bed and went to the restroom at once.

After half hour of preparation where Naruto just packed few clothes and they quickly left. On the way, Sasuke asked Naruto about his clothes.

" You sure you're okay with those few clothes? We were out for couple of weeks ", He reminded and Naruto just nodded.

At first, Sasuke planned to end the task he left way back then but as he was with his cute blond friend again, he refused to continue taking his best friend's life. Since Sasuke wasn't with Naruto for couple of years, he didn't even notice easily that his blond friend changed a lot. From being a noisy cheerful man into a very calm and quiet individual who was always solemnly watching the fishes swimming in pond located in front of the house since they arrived. Sasuke just ignored it at first and he insisted himself that he shouldn't bother to show any concern towards his secret love.

They stayed in that place treating each other, as strangers and Naruto would never talk unless Sasuke would do it first. Sasuke didn't even understand why Naruto always wanted to stay and sit in front of that little pond spending all his time watching the creatures living on it. Sometimes, he caught Naruto passed out… his head resting on the wooden pillar. After many observations, the raven-haired dansei realized something.

" _Maybe Naruto was just shy to talk to me or maybe he thought that he might annoyed me unintentionally but it's strange that he can manage not to talk for the whole da_y ", Sasuke thought.

A day before Naruto's birthday, Sasuke chose to spend this day being with Naruto on his side and finally, the last spoke first making Sasuke surprised.

" Sasuke… ", Naruto said never looking to the Uchiha.

" Nan desu ka? ", He just uttered and he looked in the pond, too.

" Have you taken me here so you can kill me? ", Naruto just asked and Sasuke finally took a glance to his best friend.

" Yea… I thought you never know the reason why we're here but it seems you've already knew it ", Sasuke coldly said.

" _No. You're wrong… Naru-chan! That's not the real reason why I took you here. I want to celebrate your birthday in a very special way so everything was a secret and I want you to be surprise _", Sasuke deeply thought.

He kept his eyes on Naruto but it seems that the last doesn't bother to show any regret or hatred. His being was blank. Emotionless. The Uchiha took a sit beside Naruto and he never giving up looking on his secret love.

" _Why he just tell me that I need to change my mind or shout at me madly…about that matter. What's on his mind?_ ", Sasuke confusingly asked to himself. He wanted to ask Naruto but he reminded himself not to do so. Naruto might figure out that he was just pretending that he wanted to kill him and all his plans will be wasted.

" Do you have any favor to ask before tomorrow comes? ", he just asked.

" You wouldn't mind if you sleep with me tonight? ", Naruto boringly replied. " What? "

" I'm not forcing you to do it… If you don't like just ignore what I've said… it doesn't matter anyway… ", Naruto uttered and he rested his head again on the wooden pillar beside him.

" _Yes, it does dope!_ ", Sasuke said to himself but again, Naruto passed out and didn't even wait to hear what Sasuke's response.

" I really don't understand why you always sleep in here… ", Sasuke irritably said and he just watched Naruto sleeping peacefully. He silently looked on his dope's face– the eyes…nose…lips… At this point, he couldn't help himself not to kiss Naruto.

" It's been a long time since I've kissed him… maybe he wouldn't mind if I do it now while he's sleeping ", Sasuke remarked and he gently leaned his face towards his best friend. He moved carefully 'coz he didn't want Naruto to wake in no time but as soon as his lips would meet his lover's… Naruto lazily opened his eyes and Sasuke quickly moved away his face.

" Oh, I've slept again… ", Naruto just uttered not knowing the Uchiha 's intention over him while he's unconscious.

" _Shit! I missed it!_ ", Sasuke annoyingly thought and told Naruto nonchalantly, " You look weary… if you want to take some rest why not go to bed? ".

" I want to be here… ", Naruto reasoned out.

This time, Sasuke knew that Naruto was not in the mood talking. He seems like he's thinking about something but even he dares to ask about it, it might blow his cover. Sasuke left the place 'coz he went to the nearest village for some reasons and he returned home late.

" _Maybe, he's already sleep_ ", Sasuke thought as he entered Naruto's room but he was wrong. Naruto was just sitting in his rocking chair located in the terrace and silently watching the sceneries outside the dark surroundings.

" You're still awake? ", Sasuke asked and he directly went to his cute lover's place.

" Look at the sky… it's beautiful ", Naruto just said and the Uchiha was now standing beside him.

" Just forget about it, I'm much interested in making fun with you ", Sasuke seductively whispered unto Naruto's ear.

" I've told you that you'll just sleep with me not that ", Naruto blurted as he turned his sight to the Uchiha.

" Sad to say, but I don't feel to do it without any copulation before we sleep ", Sasuke reasoned out and he completely owned the blond 's soft lips.

He didn't want to hear anything from Naruto except his moan as he bussed him passionately. He gently lifted the blond with his both arms and hauled him inside the room. He laid Naruto in bed, which he started undressing him while still kissing his beloved at the same time.

After their fun was over, Sasuke turned asleep while Naruto remained awake. He just silently watched the Uchiha sleeping peacefully and gingerly caressed his best friend's face with his fingers but the last turned in half-awake state.

" Hey, why… are you still awake? Hmm… ", Sasuke sleepily asked to the blond who was smilingly watching at him.

" Nothing… uhm, maybe I'm not yet sleepy… ", Naruto just reasoned out while brushing away those wet hair in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha sleepily smirked, "Is this… your plan… on changing… my mind? " Naruto shook his head.

"No one could even stop ones death… ", Naruto mumbled never letting his words reached unto his lover.

" Have you… say something? ", Sasuke asked and even he was sleepy he could saw Naruto's blue eyes weren't as shiny as he always saw them every time they were together. That moment, those eyes were as cold as an ice in winter.

" Naruto… "

" All things are gonna be fine… just sleep now… ", Naruto sweetly said as he kissed his raven-haired lover's lips. The Uchiha just smiled and immediately fell to a nice dream.

It's already five 'o clock in the morning and the night sky is beginning to become lighter in color. Naruto got up on bed gently and left Sasuke sleeping soundly. Before he reached the terrace, he got the letter he wrote last night before Sasuke came into his room and their old team 7 picture. He also took one last glance on Sasuke and he just sadly smiled.

" I hope you can forgive me… Sasuke… ", He mumbled and started walking towards his favorite hang-out place every dawn.

He sat silently and waited the sunrises behind those beautiful mountains. Even how cool the breeze damping his face, there were still sweat on it. The pain was continuing striking inside him. Naruto wanted to shout but he insisted himself not to do it. He might wake Sasuke in no time so he chose to bite his lips never letting any sounds escaped from his mouth. His suffering this time was much excruciating than before.

Finally, his favorite scenery had been shown and before he closed his eyes completely he uttered, " It's… really… beautiful… ". A tear fell on his cheek as his sight lost completely.

" Sasuke…I… ".

Five minutes passed, Sasuke woke 'coz of the cold breeze imbued inside the room. He completely woke up after he found out that his cute lover wasn't there beside him.

" Naruto… ", He called-out as he got up from bed while donning the kimono.

He saw the terrace door was open and a blonde-haired sitting on the rocking chair. He just smiled and decided to go to the terrace, too. The sun was now half rose behind those mountains and even Sasuke admitted that was beautiful scenery to watch every morning.

" I don't really understand why you always stay in here since we arrived in this place. Sometimes, I could see you sitting in front the fishpond…and passed out ", Sasuke said never looking to his lover.

The gentle wind was still blowing and it was enough for the blanket from Naruto's lap fell into the floor catching the attention of the Uchiha at the same time. Sasuke shook his head and smiled. Kneeling down beside the rocking chair as he picked the said blanket… unintentionally, he placed his left hand over Naruto's right. Sasuke stopped for a moment and his eyes were like glass. His dope's hand was soft. And cold. He gently lifted his head to see Naruto's face and there he saw peace.

" Naruto? " He really wanted to think Naruto was just sleeping but as he observed deeply on the blond, he realized he wasn't just passed out. He already left him.

" Naruto? Please wake up… ", Sasuke uttered placing his warm right hand on his dope's cheek. Cold. This time, his eyes were dimmed because of tears.

" Naruto… please talk to me… Open your eyes… Naruto… ", He pleaded while he kept on shaking his beloved.

Suddenly, the picture frame, together with the letter, fell on the floor making Sasuke stopped from his actions. He reluctantly picked the said things and opened the letter inserted it. He read it with his thought while tears starting to fell on his cheeks.

_**Dearest Sasuke,**_

**First, I'm so sorry… I won't able to tell the whole truth to you…all things kept as secrets inside of me. I know we're best friends and couple sort of way, I hope you understand why I never let you know the predicament I'm facing now. I don't want you to see sad and to worry about me 'coz I really like to feel and see how the real Sasuke will treat me not minding my illness.**

**Master Tsunade told me that I only had months to live and she couldn't point out the exact date when will I die. The consequences as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki were now taking effect and because the unavoidable usage of this kind of chakra and power made it shorten my life span. Yea, it's true… through this power I can heal every wound quickly but it was also one of the causes why my body starting to weak. So, after knowing this matter, everyday I'll make sure that I present myself to you as if nothing really happens inside of me… everything was all fine just to make sure you stay and treat me as what the real you whom I've known way back then. Even you acted that you really want to kill me… I know it wasn't your intention on taking me here and I'm thankful that you let me stay on your side even if it's only short days of my life.**

_**I figured that it was better for you if you'll not see me dying 'coz it really hurts me more when I see you crying as I fade .I'm much alright if I will leave this world seeing you out of worry and grief on your cute face. I really hope that I did the right thing. I really did love you with all my heart even though I've no guts to say it to you personally.**_

_**I want to ask forgiveness…please move on, keep on striving your dreams and forget me when I'm gone. I'm already happy that some how I've been given a chance to meet you where you accept me for being me and let me feel how important and special was me to you. Promise me that 'coz maybe by the time you read this, I might lost the battle to continue living. I really wished to be with you forever, but I guess I will never have the chance.**_

_**I hope you could find in your heart to forgive me. Sayonara. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke crumpled the paper with his left hand and he rested his head on his dope's lap still crying.

" You still cares for me… but it's unfair that you never waited for me to show how much I love you… Naru…even only this day… it's really unfair! ", He grumbled and embraced tightly his lover.

If he knew that matter, he might do everything just to make sure Naruto knew how much he love him. All his plans for that day were all wasted and he really regretted for acting like stupid and heartless in front of his beloved blond while he's still living.

But what made him felt worst was Naruto didn't even permit him to be with his side as he loses his life where he could embrace him tightly and kiss him for one last time. All was just written in a letter. But, he knew Naruto don't really know that he will die on that day… all incidents were sudden. Sasuke continued on caressing his lover's lips with his trembled fingers. He really felt all alone and as usual, everyone he loves really left him…in solitude.

Finally, Sasuke stood as if the earth was upon him and he lifted his beloved leaving the place instantly. Together, they stopped to a nearest cliff before the sun was now completely arisen in sky. Distress and out of mind, Sasuke released his sword-shaped manipulation lightning natured jutsu on his left hand while holding at the same time his lover's right hand. It looks like the said jutsu was wielding by both of them.

Sasuke smiled and looked at his lifeless lover, " I hope you'll like my birthday present to you… Otanjou-bi Omedeto Naru-chan… ".

And after that he placed his lips on Naruto's whilst stabbing the said jutsu directly on his chest. Such action really made them fell off the cliff.

In a faraway place, where countless multi-colored flowers grew almost everywhere, Naruto was happily making a flower garlands for his mom and dad. Minato and Kushina were silently watching their son and of course, they were happy that they were all in the same place together as one complete family. Fugaku and Mikoto were with them, too.

" I guess… he left without any regrets… ", Minato said placing his left arm on his wife's shoulder.

" We don't know but as I look at him at this point, he seems he already done all the things before he left ", Kushina uttered. Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto just smiled, and they together watched the blond busy picking flowers around.

Then, suddenly Mikoto sadly said, " I wonder how's our son, dad? ". Fugaku gave her a smile and replied, " He's alright… ".

" Yea, Fugaku-san is right! Maybe he's now doing such great things there… Miko— ", Minato 's speech was cut short when he saw someone on their back.

" Are you— " Both Uchiha couple and Kushina looked at Minato and saw the Yondaime gaped in surprise? So they've also looked behind them and it was Sasuke who stands there… looking at them with a small smile.

" Is that you son? ", Mikoto unbelievably uttered and she couldn't help herself not to burst into tears.

" Sasuke, how come you're here, too? ", Fugaku asked doubly.

" I'm here for him… Papa ", Sasuke coolly replied while pointing to the blond-haired guy sitting around on fields of flowers, making his father smirked and shook his head.

" Maybe we should leave them alone for a moment, what do you think? ", Kushina said while winking to the three.

" Uh, yeah! I have remembered that I need something to talk about with you Minato-san… We'll talk again later, Sasuke ", Fugaku said and he started walking away from Sasuke together with the others.

Sasuke blushed and as his parents, together with Naru's parents, completely vanished in his sight… he took a look on his beloved who was still busy in creating some garlands. He smiled and started walking towards his lover's place. Naruto doesn't seem to feel that someone was approaching towards him until…

" You look so sweet, my dear " Naruto stopped for a while.

" _Who's the heck said that corny crap?_ ", He thought but as he turned his head to see the one who said that, he startled. The garland he held fell on his lap.

" S-Sasuke? " Sasuke just smiled sweetly and sat beside him.

" It's your birthday so I'm here… ", Sasuke quickly reasoned out, knowing that Naruto will definitely asked him why he was there.

" But how? ", Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke just placed his right arm on his cute lover and smiled.

" I died because I can't live without you… "

"Sasuke… don't tell me you—" " Naruto, I can't forgive myself for being such a numb… so, at least if I couldn't afford to treat you in a date or to give you some material things for your birthday I hope you will accept my presence here as a gift ".

Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears… he never thought that Sasuke will follow him and deep within himself he's happy that they're still together.

" You're still a bastard, Sasuke but I'm really happy. Thanks… for this wonderful gift ", Naruto smilingly said and he tightly embraced Sasuke.

" And you're still my dope… Aishiteru Naru-chan! Otanjou-bi Omedeto! ", Sasuke uttered and kissed his beloved once again.

The End


End file.
